robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robogeddon
Robogeddon was a competitor in Series 3 of Robot Wars. Though it lost its only battle, it is well known for being the first victim of Hypno-Disc's flywheel. Design Robogeddon was a tall dome-shaped robot with a green scaly Kevlar/aluminium shell over a steel frame. Its ground clearance was 10cm and it had a zero turning circle. Internally it was powered by a pair of wheelchair motors. Its weapon was a lifting ram capable of hoisting a grown man. Overall, the machine took six months to build. The lifter was a reasonable weapon for Series 3 standards, but lacked a prominent lip to wedge under robots and maintain a purchase, and its thin armour was famously exploited by Hypno-Disc. Qualification Robogeddon qualified for Series 3 after attending the auditions featuring the obstacle course. The team built Robogeddon 2 for Series 4 and Series 5, but failed to qualify for either. It is unknown which robots were fought during the Series 4 qualifiers, but in Series 5, Robogeddon managed to complete several flips on Shredder using its new and improved flipper, but ultimately lost the bout. Robot History Series 3 Robogeddon was drawn up against fellow newcomer Hypno-Disc in its first battle, in what turned out to be one of the most famous battles of The Third Wars. Not shown on TV, Robogeddon started the battle well, pushing Hypno-Disc into the arena wall. Hypno-Disc became stuck in reverse drive, where it was torched by the flamethrowers, but it regained mobilityRobot Wars Magazine, Issue 2. After this, Hypno-Disc's initial blow simply bounced off, but the following three blows tore the armour off of Robogeddon. Hypno-Disc then shredded the hanging shell of Robogeddon, whilst the reptilian robot fled. Two more blows and the armour detached completely, leaving Robogeddon's chassis exposed. Another blow from Hypno-Disc ruptured the wheel and removed all chance of Robogeddon escaping, with its wheels spinning, but no movement being generated. Hypno-Disc struck once more and cracked open the carbon dioxide canister for Robogeddon's weapon. At this point, cease was called, truly sending Robogeddon out of the wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record robogeddon in the pits.jpg|Robogeddon in the pits Hypno-Disc team.JPG|Dave Rose shows the motor cover from Robogeddon Outside Robot Wars The improved Robogeddon 2 made a limited number of appearances on the live circuit, outside of the televised show. The team also built an antweight robot named Roach which appeared in the fourth Antweight World Series, where it managed to come runners up, losing to Anto. Trivia *Robogeddon's battle with Hypno-Disc was nominated for the Battle of the Series, however it lost out to The Big Cheese vs Chaos 2. *Robogeddon is also the name of the robot fighting company formed by Team Razer and Andrew Cotterell of Team Ming. *According to the introduction, Robogeddon cost £400, exactly half of what its only opponent Hypno-Disc cost. *After the battle, the Robogeddon team presented the Hypno-Disc team one of Robogeddon's motor covers. This was later shown by Dave Rose on the Robot Wars: Ultimate Warrior Collection - Hypno-Disc DVDreddit - We are Team Hypno-Disc, ask us anything!. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Durham Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1